


Whipped Cream Or Marshmallows?

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Coffees, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Established Relationship, Good Godfather/Cousin, M/M, Petty Squabbles, Starbucks, Teddy Has The Right Idea, Teddy Is The Brains Of The Bunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Teddy, Draco and Harry are waiting in the queue at Starbucks
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Whipped Cream Or Marshmallows?

“Marshmallows are _disgusting_ ,” Draco opined. He, Harry and Teddy were waiting in the queue of Starbucks for Christmas hot chocolates. “Marshmallows stick to your teeth! They sit at bottom of the mug in a nasty clump!”

Harry shook his head, used to Draco’s critique “They're a better topping than _whipped cream_. A topping that melts and overflows? By the time you’ve finished your drink it's vanished!”

Listening to his Cousin and Godfather squabble, Teddy grinned. Harry and Draco disagreed about every subject under the sky, but their love never diminished. 

“Marshmallows _and_ whipped cream for me,” Teddy told the Barrista.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
